Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel halogen containing compounds and fire extinguishing units including one or more fire extinguishing compounds.
Description of the Art
Halon1301 is the predominant fire extinguishing agent used on aircraft. Halon 1301 is currently a banned substance with few exceptions. One such exception is its use as an aircraft fire extinguishing agent. However, even with this exception, new fire extinguishing compounds are needed because Halon 1301, as a banned substance, is no longer manufactured and eventually the current supply will be depleted. There is a need, therefore, for new fire extinguishing compounds and fire extinguishing units that contain them.